collaborative_worldbuilding_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Krenn Religion
The Krenn Religion also known as Tuvism was a deeply rooted part of the Krenn culture and society. Krenn religion can be described as polytheistic, in that a number of supernatural figures were recognized and worshiped. The religious leader or Sal, wielded a great deal of moral and political authority, advising and influencing the planet's political leaders over the centuries. While multiple religions existed in the past Tuvism is the only surviving practiced one. Mythology Creation of the world The mythological place of creation was called Tannu. Tannu was a place of unity, a divine paradise. Here the god Olar and his wife the goddess Mira were said to have forged the 7 Tuva of the universe. First the Yellow Tuva was born he was the god of matter who created the substance of the universe, then in order the Black Tuva; lord of the darkness, the Green Tuva; goddess of life, the White Tuva; master of time, the Blue Tuva; ruler of the waters, the Grey Tuva; lord of death and the underworld, and Red Tuva; goddess of space were born. Olar and Mira tasked the Tuva's to create Espa, each of the gods wanted their own way, the first planet burned to ashes, and the second one was flooded, the third planet had land and water but nothing could live on it, so the Tuva created the fourth world, this world was divided into 3 layers, the sky, the planet and the underworld but the green Tuva's forest grew so large it strangled everything, but finally the fifth planet was perfect. The fifth Espa had skies which were filled with stars by the Red Tuva, the Blue Tuva had created vast oceans to protect the land, the White Tuva had created time which allowed life, created by the Green Tuva who had created the Layer Forest and the animals, the Yellow Tuva had provided all the materials and was happy with the result. But the Grey Tuva hated the fifth world, he felt he had been casted out to the underworld and filled with anger he created the fire demon - Odjor in the skies, which burned the animals to ash, to protect the life that had been created the Black Tuva covered the world in darkness. The fire and the darkness chased each other in from the skies, in a never ending battle. To save guard the Darkness from the demon the Yellow Tuva created Archentes and Yattu, moons and guardians of Espa. Impressed with the work of the Tuva, Olar and Mira forged the first Krenn heart, after seeing the heart weep in loneliness Mira created the first female heart. Together the hearts beated strongly, fearing the power of the hearts the gods tried to stop it, but it was far to late, the power of the 2 hearts united destroyed the 2 Gods. The Tuva fled in fear as the Red Tuva led them into the stars as the hearts descended down to Espa. Odjor burned the hearts, and the forest frighted them Yattu and Archentes took compassion and finished the gods work and created the first Krenn. The first Krenn could now defend themselves in the forests under the protection of Archentes and Yattu. Afterlife Having their heavens destroyed their exile to Espa was eternal, when a Krenn died he'd become one with the forest, where in death all Krenn were equal, Krenn who walked the evil path of Odjor would never be united with the forest upon death. There was no greater humiliation to a deceased Krenn to not have it's body taken back to the layer forest. Category:JG Prime Category:Civilizations Category:Espa Category:Religion